The Silence, part 5
by Diva
Summary: Click. Read. Review


So Weird does NOT belong to me(characters, songs,ect.). It belongs to Disney.   
~Enjoy~  
The Silence, part, 5  
  
Jack lay on the couch with Annie. They had just began to watch Titanic, when Annie fell asleep. Jack smiled. A few minutes later Annie's arms went around him, and her nails began digging into his back. He looked down at Annie. She looked scared, upset, and worried, even though she was asleep. He thought about waking her, but he changed his mind and decided against it. Annie's nails dug deeper into his back. Jack continued to stare at Annie. A few minutes later he heard a voice say:"Jack wake me up, wake me up, wake me up!!" It was Annie, but she was sound asleep and hadn't woken up. *What the hell???* Jack woundered. He dicided to wake her up. Jack shook Annie. She woke with a start. "Jack?" she said, her voice broke. It sounded like she was going to cry. "Annie? What is it?" he said. Annie buried her face in his shirt. *Wow. That dream must have really scared her.* he thought. "In my dream, I was being strangled." Annie began, "And I couldn't breathe in my dream and outside of it." "What?" he said, "You were suffacating and I didn't even reolize it!" Annie nodded. "I began thinking of you, and I thought: Jack wake me up, wake me up, wake me up, and---" she said. Jack cut her off. "I heard someone saying that, I knew it was you, but your mouth didn't move and you were still, but i decided to wake you cuz that bugged me. For a minute I thought I went crazy." Annie looked at him, her facial expression was a mix of emotions. She held him tighter, then sat up. Jack sat up, too. "Thank you for waking me up." she told him. Jack still felt confused. "How did I hear your voice?" he asked. Annie shrugged. "I think it was because of our connection." she said, with a smile. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Annie leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the lips. She parted from him a minute later. "My hero." she murmured. Annie leaned forward again and kissed him on the lips again. This time her kiss was very passionate. After the kiss Annie sat on Jack's lap, and they continued kissing. They were so busy wrapped up with their kissing that they didn't even hear the front door open.  
  
*************************************************  
Molly, Katheline, and Colin went out for lunch with Ned and Irene. After lunch they were all going back to the house. " I bet the kids didn't even know we left." Molly declared, as they pulled up in the driveway and began getting out of the car. They walked up the steps, unlocked the door, and went in. Molly, Irene, and Ned walked to the living room. Molly felt her jaw drop. Annie was sitting on Jack's lap and they were kissing passionately. Molly looked at her two friends, who also looked shock. "Ahem." Molly said. Annie and Jack broke apart. Annie blushed and looked down. "Um...hi mom." Jack said, blushing. Ned and Irene chuckled. "Um...we're leaving now." Annie said, getting off Jack's lap and walking out of the room. Jack got up and wordlessly walked out of the room. "What just happened here?" Irene said, refering to Annie and Jack. "Let's sit down and I'll tell you what I know." Molly told her friends. They walked into the living room and sat down. "Last night, I found those two having a huge make-out fest in Annie's room, I broke them up and asked them what the hell was going on." Molly began, "And Jack told me they had been together for like a month or something, I told them to tell me these things and to go play playstation with Fi and Carey." "Wow." Ned said, "I knew Jack had a crush on Annie but other then that I had no idea." Irene nodded in agreement.   
  
******************************************************************  
Annie and Jack went up stairs and went to Fi's room. Her and Carey still were smooching. "You two better stop cuz the parents' are home." Jack said. "Including yours,Carey." Annie continued. The couple broke apart. Annie had to say, she had never seen Fi happier. "How do you know?" Fi asked. Oviously they had been unaware of everything around them. "They caught me and Jack...uh....making out on the couch." Annie answered. "Ha." Fi said, laughing. "Heh." Jack repiled, in an annoyed tone. Annie laughed and began to walk out of the room. "Where ya going?" Carey asked. "Getting my laptop." Annie repiled walking out of the room. She reached her room, she got this feeling that she was being watched. Shuddering, she got her lap top and quickly left the room. When she came back into Fi's room, Jack and Carey were playing playstation, while Fi was surfing the web. Annie sat on the floor next to Fi's bed and opened her laptop. She logged on line and began searching for anything about the silence. Searching......Searching......Searching..... 2 matches found.   
1. The Silence: What is The Silence? Read this and your questions will be answered.  
2. Silence: Quiz: Are you the silent type?  
  
Annie sighed. She had read the first one already, and the second one didn't even pertain to what she was looking for. *Great there is bearly anything on this and I really need info on this more than anything else I've looked up.* she thought. Annie yawned. She had been really tired lately and it began to worry her. *It's probably because of the silence.* she thought bitterly, *Maybe I should tell Fi.* That question was one that she had been thinking about alot. *I don't want to worry anyone and I can't stop this anyway.* Annie thought. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. She didnt want to go to sleep. The bad dreams would continue. They always did. Annie stood and shut off her laptop, layed down on Fi's bed and closed her eyes. She began dreaming instantly.Annie was alone in a room. As always. It was so dark she couldn't see a thing around her. She shivered. *Tonight.* a voice said. It was the same voice she had heard before, in her other dreams. *Go into the woods, to the clearing.* "What? Why?" Annie cried. *Destiny* it repiled.  
  
To Be Continued.................................... 


End file.
